unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Groovy Beats
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa will sing the blues with the groovy jazz. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Jazzman *Lily Transcript Opening *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: Are you happy now? *(Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: (sighs) There is nothing like a tea with a sweet flour in it. What's that, you say? There's no sweet flour here? Well, not yet! Grandpa puts the sweet flour out of the drawer. Uncle Grandpa pats sweet flour in the tea. There we go. Good as new. *Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa, what the heck are you doing in the kitchen!? *Uncle Grandpa: What are ya talking about, Mr. Gus? We are the pals friend and we are wann have fun. So anyways... what's the secret agent? Grandpa dressed like a spy *Mr. Gus: You cannot be a spy, Uncle Grandpa. *Pizza Steve: Yeah, Uncle G. That's the rules. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh yeah. Good point. roars Okay okay. Fine. I'll take it off. Geez! Grandpa wears off the spy costume. *Mr. Gus: So look at this gap! You're horrible! And you can't breathe! *Uncle Grandpa: NO! Help! I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Gasps *Mr. Gus: Awww, put the cork on it. Grandpa puts a cork on his mouth. So if you don't mind what's going on here, you can keep it on your mouth... no matter what it takes. *Uncle Grandpa: the cork out of his mouth Hey, that's a great idea! So I remember by the visit for the blues. They can get a cool jazz and everyone is going to be super impressionable and TOTALLY GONNA SMOOCH!!! Gus breathes in and Uncle Grandpa dashes to see the Jazzman sings. Uncle Grandpa screams happily. It's Jazzman! My greatest blues I've ever had. *Mr. Gus: You know the drill, you should go to the musical stage and go see Jazzman. *Uncle Grandpa: All right! Let's go, girl! roars and flies to the musical stage At the Musical Stage *Uncle Grandpa: Goooooooooooood Morning! *Jazzman: Wow, Uncle Grandpa! How nice to see you again. Now show us to your room, boy. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh boy! I'm so happy, I can hardly contain myself! Now that's a great blues singer! So anyways... ahem... AHEM.... AHEM... AHEM.... throat Whoo! Wow! Man, that was... coughs sorry about coughs Since I got coughs Sorry but I got nervous. Hello, you kindly smooth jazzman. My name is UG. Also known as... UNCLE GRANDPA! Nice to meet you, sir. *Jazzman: Nice to meet you too, Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: So if you don't mind, I was going to took a jazz. Sooooo.... you like JAZZ? *Jazzman: Yeah, that's very interesting, now if you don't mind.... *Uncle Grandpa: I'm saying it, I tell ya! I'M STAYING WITH YOU! *Jazzman: Hmmm.. okay. I can fix with that gap. Grandpa has a one tooth. Jazzman wicks the one tooth There you go, that should teach ya for the lousy gap. Maybe for a little cool for whistling. giggles *Uncle Grandpa: voice Wow! Thank you, Jazzman! Hey, without a gap, my voice was almost... cool. his neck Testing, testing, one, two, three. You know, with this voice, I don't need whistling. spins Oh, I've got to sing! his fingers and starts to sing in jazzy scats *Lily: Wow! Nice voice, Uncle Grandpa! That was so dreaming. Look! Uncle Grandpa was cool! He's singing the blues! *Audience: YAY!! *Mr. Gus: Ah, my people! the lounge Hey, hipsters. It's groovy, cats. I can dig it. *Cool Patrons: Lame. *Mr. Gus: Hm, turn away from me, huh? We'll just see. his watch Oh, it's past 8:00. Where is Uncle Grandpa? *Uncle Grandpa: Hey, cool crowd. What's shaking? Oh, yeah. the lounge Hey, hipsters. It's groovy, cats. Oh, I can dig it. patron squeals happily and melts. Uncle Grandpa slides across the floor just as the lounge's Maître D' shows up. *Maître D': Oh, welcome, man. You're the coolest customer we've ever had. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh, crazy, Daddy. Crazy. his cheek *Maître D': Can I seat you at the coolest table? to the coolest table with all the cool people in it *Uncle Grandpa: No, thank you. I'm here to meet up with a real cool cat. Oh, there he his. Hey, Gusroonie! Gus struggles to get his foot out of the chair, but falls over. *Maître D': shocked You're with him? *Mr. Gus: over to Uncle Grandpa Yes, you're with me. And he is my... duhh best...his eye and struggles to say "friend" friend... *Uncle Grandpa: You heard the man, folks. He's my best friend. Can you dig it? his fingers *Maître D': confused Huh? snaps their fingers. *Maître D': I guess he's...cool? Mr. Gus ugly-looking face *Cool Patron #2: I don't know, man. Mr. Gus' armpit Something smells lame. *Mr. Gus: the cool patron away Hey, Cool Grandpa, why don't you sing everybody one of your singing cool tunes? *Uncle Grandpa: Oh, no, Daddio. I really couldn't. snaps their fingers. Mr. Gus takes Uncle Grandpa to the stage, pushes the drummer aside, and gives him a microphone. *Uncle Grandpa: Well, okay, maybe just one ditty. his hairdo Then I'll get out your hair. *Mr. Gus: And I will accompany you on my licorice stick. on the stage with his clarinet and talks quietly Just as I planned. evilly *Maître D': Would you care for a mute, sir? up a cork All the great jazz musicians use mutes. *Mr. Gus: Hey, that's right, they do. Thanks, Daddio. Maître D' plugs Mr. Gus' clarinet with the cork. *Uncle Grandpa: A-one, a-two, a bop-boppity boo! Grandpa sings. Mr. Gus plays clarinet. The guard catch Mr. Gus. A montage of Mr. Gus fails. *Mr. Gus: That is the final straw about the jazzman! And it either Uncle Grandpa! Gus pull the lever and the rope crack and Mr. Gus gots Uncle Grandpa and falls through the floor. *Uncle Grandpa: Hey... okay. Grandpa's tooth fixed. Regular voice Hey, my gap's back! gasps *Mr. Gus: He's not cool! He's old and everyone in the world's Uncle and Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: whistles Sorry. Gasps Did you hear that!? This whistle will be stay cool because I can whistle everything. and the crowd is whistling *Drummer: That's the most righteous sound I've ever heard, man. Follow the leader of cool! *Mr. Gus: (annoyed and infuriated] Hmm, you know what? If that is what passes for "cool" now, then I don't want to be cool anymore! Hmph! Gus leaves the stage and heads to the door in disgust. But he bumps into the security guard. Huh? teeth crack and make a gap security guard grabs Squidward real hard by the neck. *Maître D': Oh, you're not leaving this time until you pay for the damages first, Daddio. *Mr. Gus: whistles This stinks. Intermission *Uncle Grandpa: Hup, two, three, BOW! Hup, two, three, BOW! Grandpa has a bow See? Bow! Hahahaha! Get it? Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes